Something Hidden, Something Wonderful
by Tia-Lewise
Summary: Following the story of Final Fantasy IV and the relationships within. Who is Khai, the mysterious pen-pal that Cecil has corresponded with for years? And will Kain ever strengthen his mind from control and resist the twisted influence Golbez has over him? Golbez x Kain, Kain x Cecil. Contains yaoi; you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

_I have been working on this story for a hell of a long time, mostly because I am playing the game alongside it to get the gist of the script and make sure I'm not forgetting anything. I do hope you like it._

* * *

Baron Castle, for all its solid greyness, looked positively beautiful with the fiery glow of the sunset blazing behind it. The walls of the castle lit up more shades of red-orange-yellow than anyone could have described.

Sat on a low hill a little way away from the castle, a young Dark Knight removed his visor and smiled at his home. He had never imagined Baron Castle to be 'pretty-' the word had never sprung to mind before- but looking at it now, he couldn't think of any other way to describe the place the King had graciously adopted him into. _Right now, I could not be more thankful._

Cecil Harvey did not look remotely like anyone you would expect to wear a full suit of black armour, day in, day out. With his visor now gone, his pale skin, icy blue eyes and flowing white-blonde hair were revealed. Cecil almost despised his slight feminine looks. He was convinced it would hinder him when it came to finding love- not that he could find love at this moment, however, as the King had expressly forbade it, stating it would interfere with his training. In fact, Cecil had just finished training with his fellow Red Wings, but while they had all gone home, the twenty year old Lord Captain chose to stay behind and peruse the letter he had received earlier on in the day.

This was quite a regular occurrence; Cecil and his pen-pal had been writing to each other for quite some time now. Cecil only knew his name- Khai, and that he was a Baron inhabitant, male and of the same sexual persuasion as he. They could not meet, for fear of the King finding out, but it was nice to be able to talk to someone who wasn't Rosa- one of Cecil's two best friends, but also the more intolerable one. For it was no secret that Rosa loved Cecil with all her heart, even becoming a white mage to protect him in battle, but Cecil could never deepen their friendship; it just wasn't right. She wasn't his type, nor was any other girl.

_I don't want to think of Rosa right now, _Cecil thought, unfolding his letter and smiling at it. He had read it several times already, but couldn't help himself. He felt as if he had a real emotional attachment to his mystery friend. He began to read again-

_Dearest Cecil,_

_Hoping you're well! I saw you training the other day. When I see you around town your visor is always down, but this time you weren't wearing it and I could see your face properly. I think my heart skipped a beat. You have lovely eyes. Truly, you do. And the way your hair flew about your face as you sparred…it was breathtaking. You must think me an absolute sap, but if I cannot tell you in person, this way it must be. It really is a shame we cannot meet, don't you think? However, if we ever do chance upon a meeting, I eagerly await that time._

_Write back in your own time. I know how busy you can be!_

_Khai_

The letter was short, but it said all it needed to. _If only I could meet him, even just once! _Cecil thought to himself, tucking the letter away. They had all started during tutoring sessions when he was about seventeen. To improve their communication they had all been given people to write to, and the letters had never really stopped. Feeling brave, Cecil had once shown a few of them to his other best friend Kain, who went into town a lot more than Cecil and knew more people, but whether or not Kain knew Khai, he didn't let on. At the time, they weren't too fond of each other- it was only recently that they had become friends.

Kain happened to be coming up the hill now, presumably searching for Cecil. The older man, Captain of Baron's dragoons, wore his armour, as Cecil did, the deep blue lighting up every now and then as he moved into the light of the sunset. He noticed Cecil and called up to him, "Coming down anytime soon?"

"I'm coming!" Cecil grabbed his abandoned visor and scrambled down the hill to meet Kain. "What have you been doing today?" he asked. "I have not seen you at all."

Kain removed his helmet, letting his long golden hair tumble down over his armoured shoulders. "There was a new recruit to the dragoons; I was putting him through his paces. Tiring work, I can assure you. I just saw the King; he said if I saw you to bring you back home, since it's getting late." He rolled his eyes, seemingly disapproving of being messenger boy.

"I'm twenty!" Cecil exclaimed. They were making their way back to the castle now. "I can come back whenever I want, I'm sure!"

"Don't take it out on me," Kain murmured. "He has his reasons." He looked sideways at his friend and noted the little bit of paper sticking out of his breastplate. "You got another letter then?"

"Mmm."

"I can't believe you're still writing to him."

"Better than Rosa telling me she loves me all the time. Khai… he seems to have an attraction towards me that I feel I return, if only I knew, truly, who he was." Cecil sighed. "I'm lonely, Kain. You're not a Dark Knight, you're not restricted, though the King brought up you and I together. Why haven't you started dating?"

Kain shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't think about it too much. I have a little soft spot for Rosa, but you already knew that, and I would never try and date her, risking our friendship. To love somebody would be nice, but I'm only twenty-one. It's not top priority at the moment. I've still got time to settle down, get married…do whatever men do." He shot a sideways glance at Cecil. "Well, most men, anyway."

"Just because I am not into girls does not mean I won't settle down eventually," Cecil sighed. "I'm glad you were the one I told though."

"I always knew. It was just obvious. You're the only person in Baron who could ever brush off Rosa. Anyone who does that just _has _to be gay!"

"Thanks, Kain," Cecil muttered.

"I'm only joking around," Kain grinned, giving Cecil a playful shove. They had reached the castle now and stopped in the hallway. Kain stretched as best he could with all his armour in the way. "Well, I'd best get off to my room. You should go too, unless the King actually wanted to see you."

"I'm sure he will let me know if anything comes up," Cecil replied. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Probably." Kain clapped his friend on the shoulder. "See you round!"

"Bye, Kain."

* * *

_Thanks for your letter, Khai!_

_It's been some time since I last heard from you. I assume you've been busy. Hell, aren't we all these days? Whatever it is you've been doing, I hope you're well. _

_I laughed at your statement about my eyes. I have never seen myself as good looking, or beautiful, or _anything _that people tell me. I tend to keep my visor down so people don't comment on my appearance…I am far too feminine for my liking. The moment I step out of the castle without my armour to go to the pub I get eyed up, mistaken for a woman! If all women get treated this way by drunken men, I feel sorry for them. My best friend Rosa often gets chatted up. She is said to be the most beautiful woman in Baron. I see what they mean. She is pretty, though she is not my type. I wonder if you know her…it's just come to mind that I've never asked you before. _

_I am due to fly out with the Red Wings soon. I am not the only person who has noticed the King is acting a little strangely these days…he has ordered me to obtain Mysidia's crystal, though he is mute as to the purpose. Of course, I could not defy him. He has done too much for me…I suppose I shall just have to negotiate as much as I can. I may not be able to write for some time now, as I will be away a good few days, but I look forward to hearing from you again. Being able to tell my troubles to somebody other than my friends is like a weight being lifted from my shoulders. Though I know you not, I thank you from the bottom of my heart._

_Cecil_

Cecil put his quill down and rotated his sore wrist a few times. He was tired and had had to rewrite his letter numerous times as he was hardly paying attention to his own mind. _This candlelight is hurting my eyes…_

With a yawn, he put the letter aside so the ink could dry and slid off his stool onto the bed to his left. _It's been a tiring day, _he thought to himself. After leaving Kain, he had made to return to his room, only to be stopped by Baigan, Captain of the Royal Guards, who informed him that the King wished to see him, as Kain had predicted.

The King took Cecil for a long walk and asked him questions about his past few days, what he had been up to, etc, as a father might do. Cecil did indeed see the King as his father, but thought the numerous questions so odd; it wasn't often that the King wanted to know so much. Eventually he was told about the business with the crystals and to spare nobody who got in his way. This statement sent a little chill down the young knight's spine. He had killed only once before, when he was sixteen and he and Kain had gotten wind of an assassin in the castle. Even then, knowing they had done the right thing, Kain had had to take him away to the infirmary as the sight of the body made Cecil violently sick.

_It won't come down to killing, _Cecil thought firmly, putting his arms behind his head. _I won't do it…it's unnecessary. All I need is the crystal. Bodies aren't required. I won't…I won't fail my liege… _Cecil closed his eyes and yawned again, just about to drop off, when there was a knock on the door. A soft voice called out, "Cecil? Are you awake?"

"…I'm awake, Rosa."

The door opened and Rosa Farrell, clad in a nightdress, a shawl round her shoulders, entered the semi-dark room. Her blonde hair, usually in a half updo, hung loosely and a little messily down her back, but she looked wide awake, in complete contrast to Cecil, half asleep in nothing but a pair of leggings. Rosa giggled as she shut the door quietly. "I'm sorry. You should have just said you were going to sleep."

"No…it's okay." Cecil rolled onto his side and rubbed his eyes. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, of course. I hadn't seen you all day so thought I would drop by." She approached and sat down on the stool Cecil had occupied a few minutes before. "I just looked in on Kain, but he was fast asleep. He doesn't half snore."

"I know," Cecil chuckled. "He's terrible."

They fell silent for a few minutes, Rosa fiddling with her hair and Cecil gazing absently round the room. Rosa came to see him most nights, so it was nothing new that she was here, but whenever she came, she had a habit of smiling at him a lot, touching his arm, or hair, or anywhere she could, or wherever Cecil allowed her. He put up with it purely because she was his best friend and could hardly ever say no to her. Kain would have killed him if he ever upset her. However, she didn't make any moves to touch him this time. Finally breaking the silence, she murmured, "You fly tomorrow, don't you?"

Cecil nodded. "I do. The King gave me his orders earlier today."

"You'll be careful, won't you?"

"Of course. I always come back in one piece."

"It's not that." Rosa clasped her hands over her chest. "The King isn't himself. Surely you must have noticed?"

"Yes…"

"What with that…I just don't want anything to happen to you or Kain."

"Kain is stronger than I. Whatever the King orders him to do, he will accomplish better than I could."

"You may both be my friends…but you hold the special place in my heart, Cecil." She smiled softly. Cecil resisted the temptation to roll his eyes. _Here we go again!_

"I know," he muttered. "But you shouldn't feel this way. We could never…" He trailed off. He hated reminding her.

Rosa sighed. "I can still dream." A light blush bloomed over her cheeks. "Maybe one day…you never know. Kain also tells me I shouldn't do this, but I…I can't help myself." She stood abruptly and readjusted her shawl. "I should leave you to sleep. You need your rest."

"…Okay, Rosa."

"Sleep well." Still blushing, she slipped out of the room. Cecil couldn't help but chuckle at her blush, then leaned up to blow out the candle before settling down for some much needed sleep.

* * *

_Sorry if it seems a little sudden to throw Cecil's sexuality into the equation. I feel it's important to know at the beginning, though as it explains stuff._


	2. Chapter 2

_I won't fail him…no matter how odd he acts…_

Cecil stood beside the pilot of the airship he had boarded. There were five ships, which Cecil found peculiar. If the Red Wings went out on a mission, usually no more than two ships were taken along, but this time the entire fleet, with all its one hundred and one soldiers (twenty for each ship), including Cecil, the Lord Captain, had been sent. Just before they had departed, the King had taken Cecil to the side and muttered to him, "Don't take all the men into Mysidia or it will look overly suspicious. Let the others stay behind on the ships as back-up in case the Mysidians retaliate."

"Yes, your Majesty," Cecil had said quietly, his heart pounding with what he only assumed was fear. After this, Kain and Rosa had stepped over to bid him farewell and good luck. Cecil had passed on his letter for Khai to Kain, asking him to deliver it if he could. Kain was happy to oblige.

But Cecil couldn't think about that right now. The ships had started to descend, the little mage town of Mysidia visible beneath them. Cecil turned round to the twenty men on board the ship and called out to them, "I don't want any casualties unless absolutely necessary. If we can obtain the crystal without any confrontation, that is the ideal outcome. However…" He sighed. "If lives must be taken to fulfil the King's orders…so be it. Do you all understand?"

"Yes, Captain!" the soldiers said in unison, snapping quick salutes. Cecil was immensely proud of his men, always so quick to carry out what needed to be done. He had become the Captain at eighteen, to everyone's surprise, but had proven himself to be a born leader. Only Kain had expected it, as he himself had been commanding the Dragoons since the age of sixteen. His air of authority was sometimes scary, even to Cecil. When Kain shouted, everyone ducked for cover.

"We've landed," the pilot told Cecil, and the young knight took a deep breath, readying himself and tightening his hand round the hilt of his sword, reassuring himself that he wasn't completely helpless. He motioned for his men to follow him off the ship and join the rest of the Red Wings, disembarking a little way away. After exchanging words with them to remain behind (they didn't like this much, but didn't complain), Cecil set off for Mysidia with his troupe of twenty.

Mysidia was a friendly town, and often traded medicine and magical weapons with Baron through the Devil's Road. It was quite normal for the Red Wings to traipse through Mysidia every now and then to discuss trades with the Elder, so the mages paid them no mind as the men headed for the Tower of Prayers, where the elder, and the crystal, resided. Indeed, some of the mages greeted Cecil in a friendly manner; he knew them well. However, his hands were shaking and he felt sick. He was certain that the mission would end in violence.

The Elder had noticed the ships, and stood at the entrance to the Tower, smiling pleasantly. "Why, hello!" he exclaimed as Cecil approached. "It's been some time, I believe."

"Yes…" Cecil murmured, pushing up his visor.

"So, what can we do for you, Lord Captain?"

"Sir, I come with a request from the King himself. I'm afraid I can't explain his reasons, for I know them not, but he wishes to have your crystal."

Cecil knew it was hopeless from the very start. The Elder's eyes narrowed and the mages either side of him immediately moved closer protectively. "Your King makes a request we could never go through with," the Elder replied. "Our crystal is our pride and joy. We could not give up such a treasure when you can't tell us why his Majesty wants it. I'm sorry, but the crystal stays with us."

"Sir, I implore-"

"My answer is final, Cecil."

Cecil sighed and squeezed his eyes shut tight for a moment. Then he turned to his men and muttered, "Restrain the Elder…"

Two Red Wings darted forward and grabbed the Elder by his arms, while four more restrained the black and white mage either side. "W-What is the meaning of this?" the Elder cried, struggling against his captors. "This isn't like Baron at all!"

"I'm sorry," Cecil groaned. "I cannot defy my King." He motioned for the soldiers restraining the Elder and the mages to walk them through to the crystal room, everybody else following them. Cecil had to flick his visor back down when they entered as the numerous mirrors and reflecting light hurt his eyes. Atop a pedestal, the crystal glimmered a few feet away. He approached slowly, his hand reaching out.

Almost there…

All hell broke loose as a black mage yelled a chat and the men holding him let go with cries of pain as their hands began to burn. Cecil cursed and span round, drawing his sword. Mages streamed into the room and fired spells left, right and centre, bouncing off the walls. Cecil's fighting mode kicked in and he yelled, "Incapacitate the white mages first! Hold the Elder back!" He blocked a fire spell with a slash of his sword and ducked to avoid another. His men quickly dispatched the white mages so they could not heal the others, then cut down the black mages, holding back those who surrendered. "What have you done?" the Elder roared, still struggling to throw off his captors. "Your actions are unfathomable!"

Cecil couldn't bring himself to answer. Bodies were strewn across the floor, and blood spattered every surface including Cecil's armour. He had to swallow several times to avoid throwing up as he approached the crystal once more and closed his hand around it. It felt warm, even through the mail covering his hands. "Let's go," he murmured.


	3. Chapter 3

_Oh, Khai…_

_It was horrible. I can't even describe how harrowing the whole experience was. The minute I got back to the airship I threw up repeatedly. I couldn't stand it. All those bodies…_

_What you must think of me. A heartless killing machine. I understand if you'd rather not write back to me anymore. The things I do in the King's name are disgraceful, but what can I do…? If I defy him, I will probably be imprisoned. He has already stripped me of my command of the Red Wings and ordered Kain and I to Mist, to deliver a signet of some sort to them. I don't understand him anymore…all this because I asked him why he wanted the crystals._

_I'm sorry, I can't write any more or I feel I will be ill again. I will try and be in touch soon._

_Cecil_

The past few days had been awful for Cecil. Unable to eat because of his unstable stomach, he felt tired and irritable, staying in his room for fear of lashing out. All he saw when he closed his eyes were the dead mages and the Elder's look of horror as their crystal was stolen. He groaned and clutched at his stomach. Rosa had not done anything to make it better when she came to visit him, just telling him she loved him and to come back from Mist in one piece. She was still convinced they had a future together, completely unaware of Cecil's attraction towards men. He had only ever told two people; Kain and Khai, and both completely accepted him for who he was. _I don't think Rosa _ever _could though, if I told her…what on earth do I do?_

Cecil eventually fell into a restless sleep, waking at dawn feeling exhausted. Rubbing his eyes and yawning, Cecil struggled into his armour and shouldered his pack, which he had put together the previous night, and headed down into the main wing of the castle. Kain, who had been ordered to accompany him after bursting in on the King and Cecil's confrontation, leaned against a wall. His own pack rested at his feet and his eyes were closed, but he opened them when he heard Cecil approach. "You didn't get enough rest," he commented.

"I couldn't. I…"

Kain's expression softened somewhat and he laid a hand on Cecil's arm. "I understand. It's hard for you right now. Now, shall we go?"

"Nothing better to do." They set off for the castle exit and had a quick word with the guards, who had been ordered not to let them back in until they had delivered the ring to Mist. Cecil sighed at this. "Just brilliant…what if we are unable to deliver the ring?"

"I don't know," Kain shrugged. "Hey, did you send your letter off? I imagine you wrote one last night."

"No…I've brought it with me but I don't think I will send it off. After all this I cannot imagine Khai wanting any more contact."

"I don't reckon he thinks like that. Tell you what, give it to me again. I'll pass it on when we come back."

Cecil hesitated for a moment, then took off his pack and retrieved the letter from it. "Here. Be careful with it."

"I will."

"Thank you, Kain."

"You really like this guy, eh?"

"I…I suppose so. It is hard to explain, when I have never seen his face."

Kain's lips twisted into the amused smile he often wore. "I'm sure you'll have seen him before. You just won't realise it. We'd best get moving again."

* * *

"Okay, we're lost!"

"Just shut up and let me think!" Kain balled his hands into fists and groaned. "I have been through here countless times, but never has there been so _much _mist in here!"

It was true; the cavern connecting Baron to Mist was always a little foggy, but never this much. Vision was almost useless in here, and what with Goblins nipping at their heels, both men were getting rather irritable now. "We could retrace our steps?" Cecil suggested.

"And get even more lost?" Kain demanded. "I don't think so. Just…let me…" He felt along the walls and closed his eyes. "I can feel a…presence…"

"What so you mean?"

"Like…I am almost certain a dragon is nearby…"

"Then we must be ready to fight!" Cecil's hand went to his sword hilt. Kain hesitated, his face showing obvious hurt; Cecil knew it cost him a lot to even consider harming a dragon. Nevertheless, the older dragoon grunted in assent and pointed out what he thought was the right way to go.

They had only walked a few feet when a thunderous voice boomed throughout the cave.

_"Turn back."_

"Shit!" Cecil jumped a foot in the air in surprise. "W-What was that?"

"I don't know," Kain murmured, pressing on. He had finally adjusted to the thick mist and could see where he was going, and Cecil kept his hand on the dragoon's arm as his vision was not so good. The voice boomed out again,

_"Leave at once!"_

"Could it be…a guardian of some sorts?" Cecil asked. Kain didn't answer. The exit was in sight now and they hurried towards it, but a thick wall of mist suddenly sprang up and blocked their way. Kain stabbed at it with his spear, but nothing happened. _"Men of Baron," _the voice growled. _"Do you refuse to turn back?"_

"We must press on!" cried Cecil, drawing his sword. Immediately, the mist converged into a solid form, a looming white dragon. Kain's face twisted in pain and he took a step back. "Kain!" Cecil called out to him. "This is unavoidable. You can't run away from this!"

"I know…" he whispered. He readied his lance, then jumped, leaving Cecil alone on the ground to dodge the dragon's attacks. He slashed at the ghostly form and it uttered a piercing scream, lunging at him; he rolled to the side and stabbed at its chest. As Kain began to descend, the dragon's shape began to waver and it dispersed into thin mist. "Kain, watch out!" Cecil yelled, but it was too late; Kain plunged down into the centre of the mist and was knocked back almost immediately by a powerful gust. He hit the wall opposite and crumpled to the ground with a clank of metal on stone and an agonised moan. Cecil darted over to him and helped him up. "Are you okay?" he asked frantically.

"Y-Yeah…" Kain panted, fumbling in his pouch for a Potion and draining it. "So…don't attack when it disperses."

"I think so." Cecil retrieved Kain's lance and handed it to him. The he pointed. "Look, it changes!"

The dragon reappeared, and both men dived forward to attack. With their combined teamwork it was quickly cut down, not being given a chance to change forms again. It faded away with a shrill cry and the mist in the cavern faded along with it. "Phew…" Cecil pushed his visor back and mopped sweat from his brow. "I don't understand. What _was _that?"

"I don't know," Kain murmured. His face was white. Cecil approached and put a hand on his shoulder, letting the dragoon lean on him heavily with a weary sigh. "I hate having to fight dragons…it goes against my very nature."

"I know," Cecil said quietly. "We can't tarry, though. We must carry on to Mist."

"Yes…yes, we must." Kain strapped his lance onto his back and gestured. "Come."

* * *

The light of the outside world hurt the men's eyes as they emerged from the dim cavern. Kain threw up an arm to shield his eyes, despite his helmet covering most of his face and his eyes. A tiny, cosy looking village nestled between mountains was situated not far away. "Feels good to be back out here," he murmured. "Mist is just over there. Let's go."

Cecil dug in his pack for the little package the King had given him and frowned. "It feels warmer than before," he remarked. Kain put a hand on it and raised an eyebrow. "What did he call it...Carnelian Signet? The meaning eludes me."

"We'd best not let it bother us too much."

They reached the sleepy little village a few minutes later and Cecil glanced around for the Elder's house, where they were to deliver the Signet. Suddenly, the package in his hands blazed white-hot and Cecil dropped it with a yell of pain. "W-What…?" he gasped. Kain gripped his shoulder, looking perplexed as flames spewed out of the package and spread out all over the town. Within seconds, the air was rent with screams of agony and fear. Cecil went white and clung to Kain to stop his shaking legs from toppling him over. "The King must have wanted the summoners of this village eliminated," Kain murmured, shaking his head sadly.

"What have I done…?" Cecil moaned, tears pooling in his eyes. Kain held him silently, letting his best friend tremble and sniff in shame. "We did not know," he whispered. "We could not have known."

"But, I..."

A high pitched scream nearby caught their attention, and Kain looked up to see a tiny girl, no more than six or seven, crouching over the body of a woman a few feet away. "Mummy, you can't die!" she cried, shaking her.

"A survivor?" Cecil wiped his eyes.

"It would seem so," replied Kain. Steeling himself, Cecil approached the girl, kneeling down and touching her shoulder. "Hey…"

The green-haired girl turned her tear-streaked face to him. Her eyes widened to see two strange men in full armour. "M-My mummy's dragon died…so my mummy d-died too…" She dissolved into another flood of tears, clutching her mother's body.

Kain, who had been hanging back to listen, now gasped and crouched down as well, shaking his head at this news. His face was white with shock. "Cecil…it must have been the dragon we slew in the cave."

The girl's head shot up and rage took over her grief. _"You?" _she demanded. "You killed my mummy's dragon?"

"I…" Cecil stammered. "I-I'm sorry…we didn't know…"

The girl scrambled away from him, horrified. Cecil looked sideways at Kain. "We have to take her with us. We can't leave her here."

"The King will be furious. Will you defy him?"

"You can't be suggesting we kill the girl!" cried Cecil His hand automatically went to his sword. "I refuse to carry out any more slaughter in the King's name!"

Kain smiled grimly. "I knew you'd say that, but I'm on your side too. It's not right." He approached the little girl and reached out a hand. "Come on," he said in a softer voice. "You have to come with us. It's dangerous here."

She clenched her jaw and took a step back. "No! Go away!"

"You don't have a choice!"

"I hate you!" she screamed. "You killed her!" Sparks flew from her fingertips and she clenched her fists. Cecil stumbled back as the ground began to shake; Kain grabbed his shoulders firmly and gaped at the sight before them. The little girl had summoned a gargantuan figure that the men recognised from their childhood studies as Titan. Titan thrust a fist forward and the ground cracked around their feet. "Kain-!" Cecil gasped, clutching at his friend, unable to move. For once, Kain looked genuinely scared.

"Don't let go of me," he whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

When Kain came to, he was alone. He lay flat on his front in what looked like the remains of Mist, everything charred, blackened and crumbling. Here and there, burnt bodies were scattered. Cecil and the little girl were nowhere to be seen. "Cecil!" Kain croaked hoarsely, to no answer. He stood up shakily and hissed with pain as he realised his arm was broken. _Where could he have gone…? Oh, Cecil…please be alive!_

There was nothing to do but head back to Baron. It was Kain's left arm, his dominant, that was broken, so any fighting he did had to be done with his right, and he swiped clumsily at the horde of Goblins, barely fending them off in his weakened state. However, he eventually made it out of the Mist Cave and came across a wandering chocobo, which he mounted and it took him back to Baron much quicker than walking.

The first thing Kain noticed was that there were no guards flanking the castle entrance; he was able to walk through unnoticed. Boiling with rage, Kain headed for the throne room, where he found the King deep in conversation with Baigan. "You've returned," the King remarked when he noticed the exhausted Dragoon, his armour blackened with soot and his arm hanging limply by his side. "Where is Cecil?"

Kain gritted his teeth. "I lost him after Mist burned."

"Ah…so it is done."

"Your Majesty, please tell me. Why were we sent to destroy a tiny village such as Mist? I would know." Kain knew he sounded incredibly impertinent, but he had to ask. Baigan was about to speak, presumably to chide Kain, but the King waved a hand to silence him. "No, Baigan, it's okay," he said with a small smile. "Kain…Baron is a growing empire. The summoners of Mist were a threat to us. You and Cecil did us a great favour. I have brought you up as my own since your father died…you trust me, don't you?"

"I…" was all he could manage.

The King frowned. "Are you injured?"

"Yes, your Majesty. My arm, it's broken."

"You poor thing. I will have you looked at immediately."

"I can go to the mages, your-"

"No, no." The King shook his head. "There is someone I want you to meet, Kain. I have secured Cecil's replacement as Captain of the Red Wings, and he is also a powerful mage. He can look at you." He looked over to Baigan. "Baigan, fetch Golbez."

_Golbez…? _The name sounded quite intimidating to Kain, but he tried not to let his apprehension show. Baigan hurried off obediently out of the throne room. Kain remained where he was, his head spinning a little from weakness. The King acted as if he weren't there, gazing intently at his fingernails.

A clicking of boots on the floor told Kain that Baigan had returned, followed by much heavier footsteps. Kain's mouth fell open. Walking behind Baigan towards the throne was the tallest man he had ever seen, garbed from head to toe in shimmering black armour, a sable cloak draped over his shoulders. He knelt in front of the throne and said in a deep, rumbling voice that made the hairs on the back of Kain's neck stand up, "You wanted to see me, my Liege?"

"Ah, Golbez. Yes, our Commander of the Dragoons has returned, badly injured. You'll see to him, won't you?"

"Of course." Golbez stood up and spun round to face Kain. If he wore any expression, Kain couldn't see; his face was obscured by a full helmet. His head swam once more and he felt himself tumbling to the ground, blacking out.

* * *

_I really have to stop fainting…_

Kain awoke to find himself on a bed, and tried to sit up, but a hand at his chest stopped him. "Stay where you are," a voice ordered. Kain looked up into the helmeted face of Golbez and frowned. The mage carried on, "I have mended your arm, but you must rest, on the King's orders."

"Mmm." Kain lay down again and gingerly moved his left arm, glad to find it whole once more. "Thank you. I must admit, I never imagined a mage to wear so much armour, if at all."

Golbez chuckled dryly and seated himself on a chair next to the bed. "Yes…magic is not my only speciality though, or else the King would not have considered me for the position of Captain of the Red Wings. Kain, is it?"

"Yes."

"I see much turmoil within you, Kain…"

"Huh?" Kain frowned, sitting up once more. "What do you mean?"

"You have lost your best friend, no?"

"I…yes. I don't know where he is now."

"But you have not lost him in that way only. He is blissfully unaware of whom he gives his feelings to."

"I don't understand." There was something about Golbez that was making him highly uneasy.

"Does this not hurt you?"

Kain pondered this, his eyes on the ceiling. "Well…a little. But it's only natural. I can't tell him anything myself." His eyes wandered over to Golbez as the hulking mage raised his hands to his helmet and slowly removed it. A mass of dark silver hair tumbled down past his shoulders, a short fringe shadowing piercing blue eyes. _Such familiar eyes… _

Golbez turned to Kain and smirked. "You look surprised."

"It's your eyes…they remind me of someone."

"Yes?" Golbez leaned a little closer. "Who?"

"Well…they're like Cecil's."

"But he has abandoned you, Kain. He has scampered off without you, dragging a survivor of Mist with him."

Kain gasped. "H-How do you-?"

"I know many things," the mage whispered. "Many, many things…" Kain swallowed nervously and backed up just a little. "I can see inside you, Kain. I see hurt, and loneliness…you yearn for someone to care for you, do you not?"

"I-"

"Hush." Golbez held a finger to Kain's lips; the dragoon resisted the temptation to bite him. "I want you to do something for me, Kain." Kain was silent, staring at Golbez, into the deep pools of blue that were his eyes. "Look deep inside yourself…look into your emotions. You throw your affections around so recklessly, yes? You wish you could be with this girl Rosa, but she throws herself at Cecil. This makes you jealous…think about it. Does it make you jealous?"

"…Yes. It makes me jealous."

"How jealous?"

"Very." _Why am I saying all this?_

"Take that jealousy, Kain, and use it. You are powerful. You are powerful and he is not. He stands in the way of your prize. If you can't have her, nobody can."

Something seemed to fade from Kain's eyes and his face became blank. "If I can't have her…" he whispered, "nobody can…"

"You can have _everything."_

"I can…have everything…"

Golbez grinned evilly. "Yes, Kain. Do you see how powerful you can be now? The foolish girl has run after Cecil, worried for him. We will ambush them when the time is right."

"We?"

"Yes, Kain. We. You and I. If you remain by my side, you will be stronger than you could ever imagine."

Kain nodded slowly. "Yes…yes, I…"

"Don't speak." Golbez pressed a finger to the dragoon's lips again. "Just know that you are mine."

Kain closed his eyes, and when he opened them, the brown of his irises was black.


	5. Chapter 5

The little girl was motionless in Cecil's arms as he eventually found civilisation in the form of Kaipo, a little town in the middle of the desert. His armour was full of itchy sand and he was utterly exhausted from the long walk. He had awoken to find Kain nowhere to be seen and the girl unconscious a few feet away. The earthquake had blocked off access to Mist completely, so he could not get back to Baron (not that he wanted to). The only way was through the desert.

Cecil was close to passing out as he staggered through the door of the inn, sweat pouring down his face and stinging his eyes, the effort of carrying the girl burning his muscles despite her tininess. The innkeeper gasped and hurried over, putting a hand on the girl's brow. "She's very pale…are you okay, sir?"

"We just need to rest…" Cecil murmured weakly.

"Free of charge, sir. Go and lie down."

"Oh…thank you." Cecil took the girl through to the beds and put her down on one, then set about removing his armour, glad to be rid of the cumbersome metal, scorching hot from the desert heat. Clad in his leather underclothes, Cecil flopped back on another bed and mopped sweat from his brow. The innkeeper bustled in with two goblets and a jug of water, which he set down on a table. "You look like you need it," he said with a little chuckle. "Be sure to rest up." He left, and Cecil hauled himself up to get a drink, draining it and pouring another. _What am I to do now? _he thought to himself. _The girl is so small, she will surely struggle to accompany me wherever I will go now. And I doubt she will be agreeable to coming along._

A soft moan behind him made him jump, and he turned to see the girl stirring. He quickly filled the other goblet with water and knelt in front of the girl's bed, holding out the goblet to her. She took it with a frown. "I'm sorry for earlier," Cecil said. "Can you…forgive me?"

She had not initially recognised him without the armour, but she recalled Cecil's voice all too well, and she scowled, sipping her drink and saying nothing. Cecil pressed on, "I'm Cecil. Will you tell me your name?"

"Hmph." She refused to say anything. Cecil sighed and retreated, pouring a third goblet of water for himself and draining it before lying back down on his bed and closing his eyes.

_Kain, where are you?_

He soon dropped off to sleep, his head full of worry. Worries for Kain, and the girl, the King and Rosa. _What is going on…?_

* * *

"There he is!"

Cecil was jolted awake by the loud shout, and he scrambled for his sword. He recognised the voice vaguely as one of the Royal Guards, and wondered how they had managed to follow him so quickly. Gripping his sword tightly, Cecil jumped off the bed and blocked the way to the girl, who was frozen in fear. The soldiers all laughed, then their captain stepped forward. "Hand over the girl, Cecil," he said.

"I won't," he replied, shaking his head.

"The King's orders were to destroy all Summoners. You brand yourself a traitor by defying him!"

"Than traitor I am, for I will not let you harm her!" Cecil cried, swinging his sword. The girl squeaked with fear and ducked her head under the blankets as Cecil lopped off the captain's sword arm, then his body tumbled to the floor in a crumpled heap, a steady stream of blood puddling on the floor.

The other soldiers blanched, having been given no orders and therefore didn't know what to do. "Leave, if you value your lives," Cecil growled. He pointed his dripping sword at them threateningly, and they scrambled to flee the inn. Breathing heavily, Cecil dropped his sword and picked up the captain's decapitated head, dragging the rest of his body out of the inn and flinging them out into the desert for carrion-eaters to dispose of. The reality of another life taken numbed Cecil, and he doubled over with a painful retch. He felt a tiny hand touch his elbow, the figure seemingly unperturbed as Cecil brought up what little he had managed to eat. Finally, he looked to his left and saw the little girl watching him with a concerned expression. She pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket and reached up to dab at his mouth. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'll…I'll be fine," he gasped. She tossed the handkerchief aside and took his hand, taking him back to the inn. She pressed a goblet of water into Cecil's hand, which he drank gratefully to swill away the sour taste in his mouth. The girl sat on her bed and fiddled with her dress. "Um…I'm Rydia."

Cecil put his goblet aside. "Rydia…"

"Thank you for saving me."

"That's okay," Cecil replied. "I couldn't let them take you. Rydia, I'm…I'm so sorry about your mother."

Her eyes filled with tears, but she brushed them away impatiently. "It wasn't really your fault. You…didn't know."

"I will do my best to protect you, as a debt to you. Will you let me protect you?"

"Yes. Thank you." She lay down on her bed with a smile. "Night night, Cecil."

Cecil couldn't help smiling himself. "Goodnight."

* * *

Cecil awoke the next day by Rydia gently shaking him. "Let's go!" she said merrily. "What will we do now?"

Cecil pushed himself up and yawned. "I'm not entirely sure…we had best ask around town before we make any decisions."

They left the inn quickly after thanking the generous innkeeper, then headed first for the items store to replenish Cecil's stock of potions. He gave a few to Rydia to fix to her belt. "Just in case," he said.

"But I can use white magic!" she protested.

"If your magic energy is running low, you might need them," he told her as they left the shop.

"Um, Mister Cecil…"

"Please, just Cecil will do."

"Cecil, why were you sick last night?"

He sighed. "I may be a knight, but I can't stand killing people. Every time I do I throw up. It's too much to cope with."

"You had to do something last night though, or we'd be dead!" Rydia said. "You need to become stronger, don't you?"

"That's right, and so do you."

"I'll get stronger, so I can avenge Mummy." Cecil's heart sank with guilt as she said this. Trying to forget everything, they next went to the general store for provisions, then finally to the armour shop, purchasing a new set of robes for Rydia.

As they left, Cecil caught snatches of conversation, but only one such conversation was he interested in.

"…Yes, the old man found her outside town earlier today-"

"From Baron?"

"Probably. I watched them carry her away. Blonde girl, wearing white robes-"

_What?! _Cecil hurried up to the talking men. "I'm sorry to interrupt," he said, "but could you please tell me where they took this girl?"

One of the men frowned. "What's it to you?"

"I think she's a friend of mine. Did she carry a bow?"

The man who had seen them take her away nodded. "Yeah, she had a bow and a staff. She's in that house over there." He gestured to a little cottage near the outskirts of Kaipo.

"Thank you!" Cecil said breathlessly, already on his way to the cottage. Rydia trotted at his heels, confused.

"What's going on?"

"Rosa…it has to be Rosa…" He reached the cottage and knocked on the door.

An old woman opened it and smiled. "Hello, dear. What can I do for you?"

"Is there a girl here?"

She nodded sadly. "Yes, poor thing. Is she a friend of yours?"

"I'm fairly positive. May I see her?"

"Of course." She let Cecil and Rydia in and indicated to a bed, where Rosa lay, stirring and mumbling incoherently. An elderly man was dabbing her brow, looking concerned. "Rosa-!" Cecil moaned, dropping to his knees beside the bed. "What's happened to her?" he asked the old man.

"Desert fever," he replied somberly. "She was found collapsed this morning. Poor thing...only a Sand Pearl will cure her."

Rydia frowned. "Sand Pearl? Desert fever? What's all this about?"

"The Sand Pearl can be found in the Antlion's den, but only the royal family of Damcyan are permitted to enter. You must go to Damcyan if you wish to save your friend."

"Rosa…" Cecil stroked Rosa's hair back from her hot face and sighed. "Why are you here?"

"I think she was looking for someone. She keeps saying 'Cecil' over and over."

On cue, Rosa whispered, "Cecil…Cecil, be careful…" Cecil groaned and touched her hand. _This is all my fault. If I hadn't led her on she wouldn't have followed me here…_

* * *

"We move out," Golbez ordered the Red Wings. They eyed him with a suspicious air, not entirely trusting him just yet. It was as if he had just been 'pushed' onto them, which, in reality, he had been. Kain stood by Golbez's side, silently staring. His presence on board the Red Wings airship garnered some interest as he had nothing to do with the men normally, but they didn't dare say anything with Golbez around. The hulking mage looked down at Kain and smirked behind his helmet. "Do you know where we're going, Kain?" he asked him.

Kain shook his head. "No."

"We have another crystal to procure. We go to Damcyan, and we take it by force. No mercy." Kain said nothing, just nodded. Golbez carried on, "If we're lucky, we can ambush Cecil while we're at it. He may just get caught in the bombs." He laughed and imitated a bomb going off. "What do you think?"

Kain still didn't say anything. Golbez frowned. "It seems you still have a little to learn, Kain." He gestured. "Come with me." Kain obediently followed him below deck to the Captain's quarters. Once there, Golbez removed his helmet and told Kain to do the same. Kain's face was strangely blank, even when Golbez advanced on him, towering over him. Kain was tall, but he was nothing compared to the mage. "When I ask you something," Golbez said in a low voice, grabbing Kain's chin and forcing it up further, "I expect you to answer me. Yes?"

"…Yes."

"Yes, _what?"_

Kain blinked. "Yes, Master."

"Good boy." Golbez released him. "Soldiers were sent to Kaipo to kill Cecil and the girl. I have no doubt that he defeated them, but I wanted to give him hope before I kill him myself."

"Master," Kain pleaded, "please, let me do it myself."

Golbez's eyes narrowed, and with a swift movement he backhanded Kain across the face, sending him reeling with a cry. "Don't speak out of turn," Golbez hissed. "If Cecil is smart enough to slow down his journey and survive Damcyan, you can kill him yourself. The crystal is priority, first and foremost, but we shall see if you get your prize."

Kain nodded, rubbing his grazed cheek. Golbez cast a spell of healing on him and then grabbed the dragoon's wrist, pulling him closer. "You still hesitate," he murmured. "You can't hide from me, Kain. I know your thoughts…you wonder what you're doing, why you're blindly following me. Well, I can answer that for you…"

He leaned in and captured Kain's lips with his own possessively. Kain was too shocked to react. "You are _mine," _Golbez whispered, drawing away. "You can't get away."

Kain just gazed at him silently. "You liked that, didn't you?" Golbez purred, tracing a finger down the side of Kain's face. He shivered at the touch. "You don't want to admit it, though, do you? You feel it is betraying your true love…but you enjoyed it…you want more. Am I right?" Kain gave a tiny nod. Golbez laughed. "Well, it shall have to wait until you're a good boy for me, Kain. Now leave me. Tell me when we near Damcyan."

"…Yes, Master." Kain inclined his head and hurried from the room.

* * *

Cecil warmed his hands in front of a crackling fire, sighing in relief. He and Rydia had journeyed across the desert to the underground waterways, where they had met the renowned sage Tellah. The old man, also on his way to Damcyan, decided to accompany them, and now they were resting in a safe area. Rydia was fast asleep already, her little body worn out. "She's very cute," Tellah commented. "She reminds me of Anna at her age…"

"Your daughter?" Cecil asked, looking sideways at Tellah, who nodded.

"Yes. That blasted bard…he took her from me without my consent. And you…you journey to Damcyan for what reason again?"

"I must find a way to obtain a Sand Pearl. My friend lies sick in Kaipo and I cannot allow her to die."

"I see." Tellah fell silent for a moment, gazing at Rydia. "This girl is very special. You say she is the only surviving Summoner?"

"Yes, as far as I know."

"She has great potential. I can see she will grow to be very powerful." Tellah fingered his beard thoughtfully, both men falling silent. For a while the only sounds were the crackling of the fire and the occasional drip of water from the ceiling. Cecil stretched his weary body and assumed a more comfortable position, bowing his head and closing his eyes. _What happened to Kain? I still can't get my head around it. He must have gone back to Baron if he is alive…oh, please be alive! I don't know what I would do without him…but I am still so worried. And Rosa…she followed me out to Kaipo and fell sick because of me. Everything I touch goes wrong!_

A soft snore from Rydia jolted Cecil out of his reverie and he glanced over to the still sleeping girl, curled up on her side and nibbling her thumb unconsciously. He couldn't help smiling at her. Rydia's mind and heart were those of a much older girl; it would help her cope with the arduous journeys they had ahead. For this, Cecil was grateful. He had no wish to bestow any more suffering on the tiny Summoner.

With this thought in mind, he lay down and got as comfortable as he could in his armour. He was used to sleeping in it, but it didn't necessarily mean it was pleasant. "I'm going to get some sleep," he told Tellah, who had been in the process of cleaning his staff. The old man nodded with a little smile, and Cecil settled down for what would probably be another restless night. He had had too many of them recently.

_Hold on, Rosa. I pray I won't be long…_


	6. Chapter 6

Kain leaned over the side of the airship to get a better view of his surroundings. The thin band of yellow that steadily moved towards them he knew was the desert surrounding Damcyan, their destination. That was below; around the dragoon's head swirled a thin mist of clouds, and he cursed them inwardly for leaving damp pearls in his hair, chilling him through his armour. As accustomed to the skies as Kain was, he still hated getting wet. Nearby, the Red Wings seemed to be having the same problem, moaning about the damp and the cold, though they shut up immediately whenever they noticed Kain looking over at them. He soon tired of watching the soldiers and reluctantly moved away from the side of the airship to inform Golbez that they were near Damcyan. _My mind is still, in parts, my own, _he thought, _but how much longer this will be so, I know not. But…I can trust him. He means well, I'm sure._

He reached the Captain's Quarters and, after a little hesitation, tapped on the door. After a few moments, the deep, rumbling voice of his master called out, "Yes? What is it?"

"We're closing in on Damcyan…Master. You asked me to tell you-"

The door opened suddenly, making Kain jump. Golbez, still sans helmet, stood in the doorway and nodded. "Thank you, Kain," he said. "Now, we decide…" He put his helmet back on and gestured. "Come, my little puppet."

_P-Puppet?! _Kain thought, suppressing the urge to say it himself. Obediently, he trailed after Golbez, looking every inch the puppet he had just been called. Even the Red Wings blanched to see Kain, so well-known for never submitting, silent and distant, like a little dog trotting at the heels of its master. _But if this is what is needed to succeed, so be it._

"Orders were to show no mercy," Golbez told the Red Wings. "The crystal must be obtained before the explosives are deployed. A party of ten will enter the castle and kill those who attempt to fight. Kain, you will obtain the crystal. I'm sure you can use your dragoon training to take them by surprise."

Kain nodded. "Yes, Master," he murmured. "I have already thought of a way to do it."

"Oh?" Golbez sounded genuinely interested. "Continue."

"It's simple, really. If the ship is lowered enough, I will be able to jump down into the castle, obtain the crystal, and jump back up. They may not even notice."

"Very good. I see no problem with that." Golbez rubbed his hands together and chuckled deeply. "Yes, the plan goes forward. Half the men on this ship shall enter the castle. Time to start the descent!"

The ship began to descend towards Damcyan, being careful not to look too suspicious. As was the case in Mysidia, Damcyan was a kingdom familiar with Baron and they were on good terms with each other. Hopefully, the airship would throw them off guard a little at the unexpected visit, and it was impossible to fail to recognise a Red Wings airship.

Kain moved away from the party, who were readying themselves, back to the side of the airship, where he could watch for the right time to initiate his stage of the plan. He was nervous, he had to admit. The Dragoons were primarily a defensive force; he was not used to this. _But if Cecil, with all his whining and moaning, can make off with a puny shard of glass they call a crystal, I can do it ten times better. I'll show him…show him not to steal my Rosa!_

"We've landed!" the pilot called. Golbez laughed, sending a chill down Kain's spine that made him shudder.

"Good. Are we ready to go?"

"Yes, sir!" the attacking party said in unison. Their bows were strung and swords sheathed at their sides, ready for action. Of course, they wondered why all this was necessary, but would not dare question Golbez's authority, not after seeing how easily Kain fell under his influence, or spell, as they whispered to each other. There was no doubt that there was some evil magic at work; what little could be seen of Kain's face was whiter than fresh snow, his eyes blank and swirling with black wisps.

Golbez looked over to his puppet, ensuring he was in the correct position. Then he said quietly, "Move out, men."

* * *

"Excellent!" Tellah yelled, applauding the rapid-fire Thunder spells Rydia threw at their opponent. "She's weakening!"

Rydia smiled appreciatively, then squealed as she dodged a flailing tentacle. Cecil flung himself over another tentacle and scooped Rydia into his arms, out of harm's way, before placing her down in a safer position. The colossal beast, known as an Octomammoth, sat part-submerged in a tumbling waterfall, what was left of its tentacles writhing and beating on the walls.

The combined use of spells and Cecil's skilled swordplay had made effective work of it so far, but now its rage was building and it hissed and spat as it attacked furiously. One tentacle bashed Tellah about the head and sent him tumbling into the water helplessly; Rydia cried out and dove down to retrieve the injured sage while Cecil sidestepped another attack and drove his blade into the Octomammoth's side, sending a spray of blood sheeting down his armour. He grimaced; he was already waterlogged and the blood did nothing to help.

Rydia resurfaced, gasping, clutching Tellah. She cast a healing spell on him and allowed Cecil to help her up. "Thanks!" she panted, dodging a tentacle and frazzling it with a Thunder spell that Tellah quickly repeated. Soon the massive beast was emitting screams of agony, and Cecil knew the fight was almost over. With a harsh cry, he rushed in for the final blow, striking at its face and hacking it open mercilessly. The monster howled and thrashed about blindly, knocking Cecil back and sending blood flying. Then it hissed softly and lay still.

Tellah hurried over to Cecil and helped him up. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I've had better days," Cecil muttered, wiping blood and mucus off his armour. "And you and Rydia?"

"We're fine," Tellah assured him. "The little girl was spectacular!" Rydia blushed at the compliment. "Now, on to Damcyan!"

"Thank goodness," Rydia said as they stepped around the prone form in the waterfall. "I was getting tired of being wet."

"You'll dry off quick enough in the desert heat," Cecil told her. "Are you strong?"

"I'm strong. You know I'm strong!" She flashed a noble pose, making Cecil laugh. "See?"

"I see," he smiled. "You've done well so far." The three emerged from the underground waterway, blinking in the sudden light. Just a little way away, they saw the desert and in the centre, Damcyan Castle in all its splendid beauty, looking just like a silvery gem in the midst of the gleaming sand. "Wow…" Rydia breathed. "I've never been to a castle before. Have you?"

Tellah chuckled. "I visited Baron once or twice in my youth."

"Baron Castle is my home," Cecil chipped in, "and always will be, no matter what ill it harbours at present-" He stopped abruptly. "Can you hear that?"

"What?" Tellah cupped a hand round his ear. "I don't- oh!" He pointed to the sky, where a number of airships advanced on the castle.

Cecil groaned. "The Red Wings! What's going on?"

"They're dropping things!" Rydia cried, and she was right. Soon enough, the castle was rent with explosions, great chunks of rubble and metal flying through the air to scatter the desert. The party could only watch as Damcyan was destroyed before their very eyes.

Finally, the explosions ceased, and before anyone could stop him, Cecil was running off towards the ruins. "Cecil!" Rydia and Tellah yelled, hurrying after him, but they were unable to catch up. The burning fury deep within Cecil now burst free, horrified that the force he himself had once commanded had done such a cruel thing. The stairs leading up into the castle were just about intact, and the party rushed up them as fast as they could. Here and there, bodies littered the hallways, and Cecil had to pointedly look away for fear of turning his stomach. Rydia whimpered softly, clutching Tellah's hand.

As they neared the top floor, they heard a sorrowful cry and sped up, eventually tumbling through a door to reveal a shattered podium without its crystal, and a young woman lay on the ground, her chest rent with arrows. A man knelt over her, clutching her hand and shaking. "N-No…Anna…" he whimpered.

"Anna!" Tellah gasped, pushing Cecil aside to see better. He dropped his staff in shock. "Not my Anna!" Picking up his fallen weapon he advanced on the young man, grabbing his shoulder. "You!" he growled. "You're the bard who took her from me!"

"No, listen!" the bard cried, struggling in the old man's surprisingly powerful grip. "I can-"

"Shut up, you spoony bard! Take this!" Tellah hit him across the face with his staff, leaving a red welt across his cheek.

"Please-"

"Shut up!"

"Father! Stop!"

The pleading voice came from Anna, who reached out to her father with a trembling hand. Tellah dropped the bard and knelt beside her. Rydia made to move forward, but Cecil put a hand on her shoulder, preventing her from intruding. "Anna!" Tellah moaned, taking his daughter's hand.

"Please, Father," she begged, her voice weak and rasping, "Edward, he…he is the prince of Damcyan. I love him, Father…but I knew I could not be happy...without your consent. I was about...about to return home...but..."

"She shielded me from their arrows," the man called Edward sniffled, "even as…my mother and father…" He shook his head, unable to speak further.

"Who did this?" Tellah growled.

"Golbez," Edward murmured. "He's the Captain of the Red Wings-" He stopped as Anna uttered a pained groan. "Anna?" He dropped to his knees. "Anna, please…don't leave me!"

"Edward…Father…" she whispered. "I love you…" She closed her eyes as her last breath left her. Edward gasped, then sat back slowly and held his head in his hands. Tellah could only sit and tremble, his face white as he gazed upon the now peaceful face of his daughter. Cecil removed his helmet respectfully and bowed his head. Several moments passed before Tellah stirred; he stood abruptly and swept towards the staircase, but Cecil blocked his way. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Out of my way! I will find Golbez and have my revenge for Anna!"

"No, Tellah! You're not strong enough!"

Tellah swung a fist back and punched Cecil square in the face, knocking him sideways. "I don't care!" Tellah yelled. "I will kill Golbez myself!" He strode past Cecil without a backwards glance, Rydia watching with her mouth open in shock. Cecil cursed lowly and rubbed his cheek, then approached Edward quietly. The prince knelt over his fallen love, sobbing quietly, the tears running in rivers down his handsome face. Cecil knelt silently beside him, waiting for him to cry himself out, but it seemed Rydia was impatient. She planted her hands on her hips. "Stop crying!" she ordered. "You're a grown-up, and grown-ups don't cry! I lost my mummy, but I'm not going to cry anymore!"

"Rydia!" Cecil gasped. Edward looked up at the little green-haired girl, splattered with gore, mud and sand, and shook his head. "I don't care," he whispered. "Just…leave me alone. I want to stay with Anna. I will never leave her side!"

Cecil rolled his eyes. He hated this sort of talk. Standing up, he hauled Edward to his feet and delivered a stinging slap across his face; Edward squeaked with surprise and tried to twist away. "That's enough!" Cecil barked. "You're now the ruler of Damcyan, so you should start acting like it!" He released Edward, then pressed a hand over his armoured chest. "Your Majesty…please, I need your help. A friend of mine lies sick in Kaipo with desert fever. Only a Sand Pearl will help her."

The slap was enough to make Edward stop crying, he was so shocked. He was surprised enough when an old man, little girl and Dark Knight had rushed in, but this topped it. "I…" he stammered, regaining his composure a little. "Yes, I can help you. Your friend…what is her name?"

"Rosa."

"She means a lot to you, doesn't she? Like…" He looked down at Anna and sighed, "Like Anna meant to me."

"Yes. But we must go now, or there may be no hope."

"Not to worry. We'll take the hovercraft across the shallows to reach the Antlion's Den." Edward dabbed delicately at his eyes and heaved a heavy sigh. "We should go. What are your names?"

Cecil inclined his head. "Cecil Harvey, of Baron. I was previously the Lord Captain of the Red Wings before my recent dismissal."

"And I'm Rydia," piped up the tiny Summoner. "I'm from Mist."

Edward nodded. "Cecil…and Rydia. I shall remember those names. Come, we shouldn't stay here." The three, now minus Tellah, plus Edward, started towards the crumbling staircase; Edward threw one last longing gaze over his shoulder at his lost love and bit his lip, a tear sliding down his cheek. "Anna…goodbye, my love…"

With a final sigh, they left.

* * *

Rydia watched wide-eyed as a hidden panel on the outside of the castle slid aside to reveal a sandy-coloured vehicle. "Wow! Is this the hovercraft?"

"It is," Edward nodded. "It will take us over the shallow water towards the Antlion's Den. You will find your Sand Pearl there. The hovercraft can also take you back to Kaipo; there are some shallows to the south-west of the castle."

"I can't thank you enough for this," Cecil said.

"Don't thank me. It's the least I can do for you…or you could say the most, since I am with nothing now."

They were in the hovercraft now, with Edward steering. Cecil made a sympathetic noise at Edward's comment. "Your crystal was taken by the Red Wings, wasn't it?"

"Yes…we were attacked on the ground first, before the airships dropped the explosives. The crystal was taken by surprise; we hardly noticed the thief, he was so fast. I _did _find this on what was left of the podium though…" Edward held up a piece of paper, which Cecil took and frowned at for a moment. Then he gasped. "What is it?" Edward asked. "I didn't read it."

"It's…I don't understand…" Cecil lowered the paper slowly. "It's for me…from a friend back in Baron."

"How did it come to be here, I wonder?"

"I…I'm not sure." Cecil scanned the letter again.

_Cecil,_

_Rumours are rife in Baron that you have perished, and I won't believe them for one second. I received your last letter and I just had to find a way to contact you once you disappeared. If you're reading this, I'm glad you're still with us._

_How did I get this to you, you ask? I have friends in the Red Wings. I knew you were going to Mist; when you didn't return I estimated the length of your journey, had you been travelling towards Kaipo, and came to the conclusion that you would be near Damcyan. Luckily enough the Red Wings were due to go there! I passed this on to my friend, who promised to get it to you any way he could._

_I wonder if you will return soon…or if you ever do. The King is still acting strangely, and old Cid is being worked to the bone to make another airship. I don't know all the details, and I know little of what has transpired since Mist, but I wish you luck, and hopefully we shall be able to speak again in the future. Your letters will find me, do not fret. I'm on a journey myself._

_Best wishes,_

_Khai_

Cecil tucked the letter into his armour, perplexed. _I don't understand…it's like he knows too much. Is he one of the Red Wings themselves? _Rydia was looking at him curiously, but Edward was silent, aware that it was not his place to ask what was in the letter. Instead, he said, in as bright a voice as he could manage, "We're here!" and stopped the hovercraft outside a little hill with a gaping hole cut roughly into its side. "This is the Antlion's Den."

"Is it dangerous?" Rydia asked as Cecil helped her out of the vehicle.

"There will be monsters, but Antlions themselves are quite tame. It won't harm us." Nevertheless, Edward looked nervous; Cecil patted him on the shoulder as he peered into the cavern. "It's clear," he said. "Let's head in."


End file.
